


Jason's Girl

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Sided Love, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Jason flaunts his new girlfriend in front of Dick, who unknowingly, loves her. I credit dc-comics-imagines, on tumblr, for inspiring this and allowing me to base this off her original story, which there will be a link for in the notes. http://dc-comics-imagines.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original story this was based off of: http://dc-comics-imagines.tumblr.com/post/153163389733/scenario-jason-flaunting-you-infront-of-dick   
> (THANK YOU TO THE WRITER FOR THIS)

Dear god, did Dick Grayson love you. Kindness radiated off your body and you were so understanding of their secret identities. There was only one problem with you.

“You look good when you’re cooking.” Jason came up behind you, hand groping your ass. You giggled, spreading oil over the bread you were about to put in the oven. Every Sunday you came over and forced Alfred to let you cook for him and the whole family. He was resistant at first, but you had been doing it for the last three weeks now.

“Thanks. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go out there and just wait, ok?” You laughed, jumping at the way he smacked your butt. Dick walked in to the kitchen, but paused when he saw you in Jason’s arms.

“Ten minutes is all I need if you’re up for it.” Jason moved a strand of hair away from your neck and placed a kiss there. You looked around the kitchen, spotting Dick in the doorway.

“Oh, hi, Dick. Did you need anything?” You asked, turning from the table. Jason groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I was just wondering how long it’d be.” Dick said, sheepishly.

_Jason Todd._ He managed to claim your affections before Dick could even think up an adequate way to ask you out.

“Just ten minutes. I’ll serve you first when I get out there.” You smiled, kindly. Jason eyed the door, trying to tell Dick to leave.

“Thanks for cooking.” Dick said before leaving the kitchen.

“I take it the quickie’s off the table.” Jason groaned. You laughed, turning around to give him a kiss.

“Go wait in the dining room.” You kissed him again, pushing his chest. Jason sighed before leaving the kitchen.

Dinner was wonderful, as usual. You served Dick first, as promised and made sure Alfred got a big serving of food as you dished everyone up. You were thanked by everyone, praised for your kindness.

“It’s nothing. I really enjoy cooking. Jason knows that for certain.” You laughed, taking your seat beside the man.

“Dinner every night and there’s even a sandwich with cookies when I get home at night.” Jason stated. Dick forced a smile. He wished that you would cook dinner for him, leaving snacks late at night. Dick wanted you to be there at night for him after his patrols, talking to him in the early hours of the morning.

“You flatter me.” That beautiful smile graced your face. Dick filled his mouth with food so he would stop thinking about you. Seeing you and Jason together was the hardest thing he could imagine. Usually, Dick was very capable of wooing women with his charm, but he clammed up every time you spoke to him. But Jason was smooth, sliding in to take the place beside you.

“I’ll clean up the dishes. Do any of you take leftovers? If not, I can take the extras home.” You offered.

“I eat leftovers.” Dick spoke up, making you smile.

“That’s good. Gotta stay healthy, right? I’ll be right back.” You left for the kitchen to clean dishes. Alfred joined you to at least help you clean up. The other boys left the table, leaving Jason and Dick to sit there.

“She’s nice, isn’t she?” Jason watched you leave, leaning on his elbows.

“Yeah, she’s really something.” Dick murmured, his eyes going to the same place.

“You should see her when we have time before I go out or when I get back.” Jason smirked. “God, does she know how to work her mouth.” He chuckled.

“Jason-“ Dick tried to interrupt where this was going.

“No, seriously. Count yourself lucky if you can manage a girl that rides half as good as she does.” Jason smirked. Dick’s heart clenched as he heard that. He knew Jason and you had been dating for three months now, but he never imagined you two actually being intimate with each other.

“She’s an actual woman, Jason.” Dick tried to indict him. Although, deep inside he wished that he was the one who bragged about what you did behind closed doors.

“Oh, I know she’s a woman, Dick. She’s shown me plenty of time.” Jason laughed. “Just seeing her topless will make you drop everything.” He said. Dick turned his head to the side, closing his eyes for a moment. His imagination popped a picture of you in compromising positions in his head. Although, each time he tried to place himself over you, Jason’s image replaced it.

“You’re not just using her for sex, right?” Dick opened his eyes again, seeing that confident grin on Jason’s face. It was almost like he was _trying_ to rub it his face.

“Of course not.” Jason looked offended. “We actually enjoy each other. She stitches me up when I come home and we take baths together.” He explained. It would have almost been easier if Jason was just using you for sex. Then there would be the possibility that he’d get bored and you would move on, maybe finding comfort in Dick.

“Hey, honey, I’m all done cleaning.” You came behind Jason, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Dick’s heart hurt and Jason saw.

“You ready to go home? Change into something comfier?” Jason eyed you, standing up from his chair.

“I mean, there’s always that.  .  . red outfit that you like so much.” You whispered in his ear, teasingly.

“I like the sound of that. See ya, Dick.” Jason waved off his brother, not really caring. You smiled at the other man, kindly.

“Bye, Dick.” You gave a sweet smile before leaving the house with Jason. You got on the back of his motorcycle, arms wrapped tightly around Jason’s waist. Man, did Dick wish you would go on rides with him. Late night motorcycle rides where he could feel your arms around his waist and your head against his shoulders.

There was nothing Dick Grayson wanted more than the girl Jason Todd had his arms around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

“Oh god.  .  . Dick, please.” You moaned, hands splayed out on his chest. Dick’s hands roamed your body, feeling and memorizing every curve. He felt your lips against his neck, magically finding that spot he liked so much. Dick let out a groan of pleasure, biting his lip.

“No, no. I love hearing those noises.” You whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The thin material of his underwear was constricting him beyond belief. Dick bucked up, feeling his cock hit between your legs.

“Oh? Are you getting a bit impatient, love? I can speed things up a bit.” You smirked, pulling his hands up to cup your breasts. Dick couldn’t help a smile as he felt the thin, lacy red bra you wore. He could feel the lace thong rub up against his throbbing cock as you rolled your hips.

“Like that, Dick?” You asked, biting your lip as he ran his thumbs over where your nipples were. The material was so thin, he could feel them perking.

“I love you.” Dick murmured against your lips, leaning up to pull you into a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss, allowing Dick to unhook the bra. It was strapless, falling right from your body and being thrown aside. Your toes worked on pushing Dick’s underwear enough for his cock to break free. You broke the kiss, stroking his hard cock.

“Excited? I should really reward you for how patient you’ve been with me.” You guided his cock to your entrance, sliding the fabric of the thong out of your way. The moment he entered you, your back arched and your nails dug into his shoulders.

“Oh fuck, Dick, yes!” You moaned as you rocked your hips against him. The sight of your breasts bouncing and the gleam of the morning sun off your body was beautiful. The look of pleasure on your face was one he could have only imagined.

“Shit, (Y/n).  .  . bounce on my cock like it’s only for you.” Dick begged, tightening his grip on your hips. He was inside you, thrusting into your hot core. The heat between the two of you was incredible beyond his wildest-

“-Dick, wake up.”

Dick jolted from his bed, sweat forming on his forehead. He quickly pulled a pillow over his crotch, looking around his room. Tim stood beside Dick’s bed, eyeing him warily.

“Bad dream?” Tim asked. Dick had to take a moment to catch his breath, running a hand through his hair. Those images of you were stuck in his head.

_“Are you getting impatient, love?”_

“Yeah.  .  . just a dream. I need to shower.” Dick shook his head, getting up from his bed.

“Alright. I just wanted to tell you that Bruce will be debriefing us for a mission soon.” Tim said before leaving the room. Dick undressed what little he had on and stood under a cold shower of water. He didn’t know what hurt more right now. His cock or his heart. He realized the issue wasn’t going to go away on its own. Dick conjured up the still vivid dream as his hand curled around his cock and started to relieve the situation.

You loved Jason Todd and would always love him in one way or another.

Dick Grayson loves you and would always be there just in case you decided that you loved him, too. It was never the sex that bothered Dick, seeing as Jason wouldn’t stop flaunting it in front of him. It was the simple things that got to him. The way you rubbed Jason’s shoulders when he got tense. How you cooked little dinners and sent them with him when he was out on the town. The way you doodled things on his arm or gave him butterfly kisses. Especially, how you wrapped your arms around Jason as you slept sometimes. It was almost like being with you would wash all the bad things, all the evil, all the stress away. But yet, you were Jason's girl. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter on this story and I hope you all like it. This story is so painful, but beautiful~ I've been debating on whether or not for the reader to leave Jason for Dick, but I'm not sure yet.

“I know you have a crush on my girlfriend.” Jason had his arms crossed, standing in front of Dick as he was practicing flips down in the cave. He stopped, staring at Jason. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jason. (Y/n)’s a really nice girl and all, but I don’t have a crush on her.” He said. “Feeling a little insecure?” He teased. 

“Cut the crap, Grayson. I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Jason pointed out. “And she tells me about how you show up when I’m not at our apartment.” Dick gulped, hoping that Jason wouldn’t necessarily know about him showing up, or at least not assume he had any ulterior motives to it. 

“You’re never there when I go to see you.” Dick tried to argue. Jason rolled his eyes, not buying anything he was saying. 

“I wouldn’t have really noticed if (Y/n) hadn’t told me that she thinks you have a crush on her.” Jason scoffed. That was a huge blow to Dick. You knew. You, the person that he loved, knew that he loved you and you decided to ignore it. 

“She thinks I’m in love with her?” Dick asked quietly. 

“Yeah, so knock it off. I don’t care if you’re crushing on  _ my _ girlfriend, but keep it in your pants and don’t try anything.” Jason warned, turning to leave the cave. Dick watched him leave, deciding to take a break by sitting down. He held his head in his hands, thinking about everything he could have done and how hard he had been trying to hide the fact that he loved you. Was it that obvious that you picked up on it that fast? Or were you just guessing, considering Jason hadn’t even known. Dick sighed, realizing everything he had done was for naught. 

 

Dick was lying down in his apartment when a knock sounded on his door. He considered just ignoring it, but it became more urgent-sounding. He groaned, getting up from his couch and opening up the door. You stood on the other side, breathing heavily and blood covering your hands. The last thing he would’ve ever thought to see. 

“(Y/n), what’s the matter?” Dick exclaimed, trying to pull you into his apartment. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who did this?” He asked, hands cupping your face. Your eyes were wide and your body was still shaking. 

“It’s Jason.” You managed to get the words out. 

“Did he hurt you?” Anger started to flood Dick’s mind at the idea of his brother, who claimed he loved you, actually hurting you. 

“No, no.” You quickly said, tears welling up in your eyes. “He.  .  . he’s really hurt, Dick.” Your voice cracked. 

“Come in and tell me-”

“No! You have to help me!” You pleaded, grabbing onto Dick’s arm, partly to steady yourself. He put his hands on your shoulders to help your shaking body. 

“It’ll be ok, (Y/n). Just take me to him. Where’s Jason?” Dick asked. 

“Our apartment. I ran over here as fast as I could.” You cried. It was obvious you were in distress and exhausted. 

“We’ll take my bike. Do you think you can hold on?” Dick asked. You nodded your head, just wanting to get back to Jason. Dick felt his heart ache, seeing you so worked up. He was also worried about the condition Jason was in, if you had to go get help. 

Dick took you outside, grabbing his helmet for his motorcycle and an extra for you. He started the bike, letting you hop on behind him. Your arms circled his waist, hugging him tightly as he went off. The feeling of your body so close and pressed up against him seemed to calm Dick’s beating heart. 

 

“He’s up here.” You pulled on Dick’s arm, curling your hand around his to lead you up the stairs. At this moment, you hated living on the third floor of the building. You burst through the door, immediately going to Jason’s side. He was laying on the couch, a large stab wound in his side and several cuts all over his body. His shoulder was also dislocated. 

“I told you.  .  . not to get  _ him _ .” Jason spat, glaring at you. You took his hand, ignoring Jason’s harsh words. 

“Please, Jason, let him help you. It’s tense right now, but Dick knows how to help.” You said, getting a new wet towel for his head. 

“But he  _ loves  _ you.” Jason growled out, in an immense amount of pain. Both you and Dick froze at his words, Dick in shock that he’d use that as an argument. 

“He also loves you, Jay, so let him help. Please.” Your eyes were beginning to water again, tears running down your cheeks. Jason looked between you and Dick, hating to see you cry. 

“Fine.” Jason tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. You bit your lip, brows furrowed and not knowing how to help. Dick put his hand on your shoulder. 

“Go get some towels and wet washcloths. And a needle and thread. Do you have any alcohol?” Dick asked. You nodded your head. 

“Just please help him.” You whispered, running around the small apartment to gather all of the supplies Dick would need. 

“If you try anything-” Jason started. 

“Do you really not trust me that much?” Dick interrupted, narrowing his eyes. “This is going to hurt.” He set Jason’s shoulder. Jason almost yelled out, but bit onto a pillow.  

“I bet you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jason was trying to keep his breath regular. 

“I don’t enjoy seeing (Y/n) in pain.” Dick said. “And you in pain, causes her in pain.” You came back into the room with all your supplies, placing them on the coffee table. 

“This is all I could find. I hope it’s enough.” You had a bunch of extra things in the pile that you thought could help. 

“That’s perfect.” Dick muttered, surveying the damage Jason had. “This is going to get ugly, so you might want to leave.” 

“I can handle it, Dick.” You nodded your head, sitting in a chair to stay out of the way. 

“So, (Y/n),” Jason started, wincing as Dick poured alcohol on the stab wound. “Are you a sadist, because I’ve had fantasies about that.” He joked, trying to make you laugh. You smiled at his humor, wiping your eyes. Dick thought it was strange, but there was something so endearing to the two of you making casual conversation while Jason was in immense pain. 

You sat there through the whole process, giving Jason words of encouragement and thanking Dick over and over again. Dick was finally done bandaging up Jason around three in the morning, everyone exhausted. Jason had passed out an hour ago and you insisted on staying up to finish helping. You were in the bathroom, getting help from Dick with washing the towels and washcloths. 

“Sorry for keeping you up all night. I know you probably had better things to do.” You apologized, wiping the blood off your arms. 

“Don’t apologize. You did the right thing, finding me.” Dick put a hand on your shoulder. You smiled at him. 

“Also.  .  . I’m sorry about Jason’s behavior earlier. I really shouldn’t have brought it up with him.” You looked up at Dick. He was silent for a moment, before sighing. 

“How’d you figure it out?” He asked, making you smile. 

“I could just tell. You actually acted the same as when both me and Jason started dating.” You laughed lightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Dick shook his head. “Jason just beat me to a really amazing person.” He tilted his head. “Could I.  .  .?”

“Kiss me?” You finished his sentence. Dick’s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. 

“Just once. And I’ll leave you alone forever.” Dick promised. 

“I don’t want you to leave me alone, Dick. But I will kiss you to put your heart at ease.” You smiled, kindly. “Just don’t tell Jason.” 

“I won’t.” You leaned in, your lips pressing against Dick’s soft ones. The kiss was soft and your lips felt like love. You broke away from him after a little longer, Dick’s eyes still closed. He didn’t want it to end. 

“Goodnight, Dick.” You said, leaving the bathroom. Dick watched you leave, knowing that he shouldn’t overstay his welcome. There was just one thing, though. That kiss made him long for you more than without it. 


	4. Chapter 4

“C’mon, Jason, stop.” You giggled, feeling his nose brush against your ear and his lips pressing soft kisses all over your neck. 

“Why? It’s not like anyone’s watching.” Jason murmured. “We’re all alone.” He said, fingers running along your skin. 

“Dick’s going to back any minute with the groceries and you almost died like three days ago.” You lightly slapped his shoulder. “I don’t think sex is best.” You tried to move off his lap, but his arms were still strong for someone who had stitches everywhere. You kept fighting it, but your resolve was very weak and you could feel yourself becoming more willing. 

“Who cares if he sees?” Jason grunted, his fingers running up and down your sides underneath your shirt, almost making you giggle. “And besides, I need some exercise after staying in bed so long. You can always just sit on my face like you love doing.” He whispered in your ear. You giggled, but paused when an image of Dick flashed in your mind. And that kiss you gave him a couple nights ago. 

“Sounds so tempting.” You ran your fingers through his disheveled hair. You leaned in to kiss him when the door to your apartment opened. 

“I brought back the change. It’s in the produce bag.” Dick announced as he entered the apartment, seeing you on Jason’s lap. “You’re up this morning.” He commented. 

“We were just talking about (Y/n) sitting on my face.” Jason said bluntly, wanting Dick to leave. Both you and Dick blushed when that was said, but you hit Jason a little harder on the shoulder. 

“Don’t just tell people that. I’m so not doing it anymore.” You shook your head. 

“Don’t let me be in your way. I was just leaving anyway.” Dick said, setting down the bags he had and taking the change out of the bag to put on the table. 

“Good.” Jason was still a bit bitter from Dick’s confession to loving his girlfriend. You pinched his ear, rolling your eyes. 

“Thanks for groceries, Dick. I owe you one.” You smiled.

“You gave me the money, so I think it’s fine. Call me if any more first aid needs to be done.” Dick glanced at the bandages covering Jason’s chest. 

“Will do. Say hi to the big old Bat for me.” Jason waved him off. Dick and you exchanged a look before he left the apartment. 

“Will you ever forgive him?” You asked, putting your hands on Jason’s. 

“Not sure. Thinking about Grayson is doing nothing for me, though.” Jason responded, his hands moving down to your thighs. “But you do.” He whispered in your ear. You giggled, sliding down his lap and between his legs. 

“Look, I really don’t want anything to reopen or to overdue it.” You said, hands rubbing his thighs. “But I can do a little something something for you until you’re well enough for something rougher.” You murmured, letting your palm rub him through his boxers. Jason only wore underwear the last few days to keep comfortable. He smirked, leaning back more in the couch. You pulle dout his semi-hard cock and placed a kiss on the head of ir. 

“And if you’re still a little insecure, this should make it very obvious who I enjoy more.” You whispered, flicking your tongue over Jason’s cock. He groaned, biting his lip at the sight of you between his legs like that. He loved the look on your face when you got this way. You grinned, engulfing his cock in your mouth.

 

Dick kicked the sandbag as hard as he could, breaking the chain and letting it fall to the floor. He groaned, feeling where a bruise was definitely going to form. Thoughts of you and Jason wouldn’t leave his head. He hated the constant thought of if you had ever thought of him during sex before. That was stupid. Of course you hadn’t when you had Jason to think about instead. That kiss was plaguing his thoughts. Dick definitely thought that if he could just kiss you that he’d stop thinking about you. 

All he wanted was you. The thought of how soft your thighs would be wrapped around his head. Why did Jason just have to bluntly tell him everything he was going to do with you? The more he thought about it, then more his body hurt. 

_ “We were just talking about (Y/n) sitting on my face.”  _

Dick could only imagine your face contorted in pleasure as your own hands gripped your soft breasts. He shook his head, punching a new sand bag to clear his head. It was no use. 

 

You stood in your shower that night, washing your hair and body. Jason was asleep again, pleasantly tired after the gift you had given him. You smiled at the thought of him, hands running over your wet body. You bit your lip when your hands ran over your breasts, perking your nipples. That was always the issue. Blowjobs did a lot for Jason, but his condition didn’t allow much for yourself. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to get rid of the arousal, but it only made it worse. You trailed your finger along your folds, feeling this other wetness. One hand still played with your breasts as you played with yourself. You leaned against the wall of the shower, closing your eyes, letting your imagination go.

He leaned over your body, fingers delving in your folds instead of your own. His muscular chest was pressed against yours as you felt his cock, hard against your thigh. 

_ “Dick.  .  . _ ” You moaned out quietly, a face appearing on the mysterious figure in your fantasy. You hated yourself, but it was just a fantasy, right? You knew Jason fantasized about other women, sometimes with you in it and that was ok. So this was ok, right?

Your body trembled at the thought of his hands on your breasts and his cock where your fingers worked against yourself. You slid down the wall, engulfed in guilty pleasure. 

_ “How do you like my cock in your hot pussy?”  _ He whispered in your ear, scraping his teeth against your neck. 

Your eyes flew open, returning to the empty shower. You ran your fingers through your hair, trying to catch your breath. You held your head in your hands, hating this imaginary betrayal. 

 

“How are you feeling?” The past week you had been camping out in the livingroom to keep an eye on Jason. 

“Better. I should be ok to go back out tomorrow night.” Jason said, clicking through channels on the TV. 

“What? You’re not completely healed yet.” You frowned. “Jay, you can’t really be thinking of going back out there.” 

“I have to. It’s my job.” Jason turned the TV off, turning to you. “You understand that, right? I can’t just be cooped up here all week. I need to get out and do something.” 

“And here I thought I was actually helping.” You muttered. 

“(Y/n), you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Jason groaned, reaching out to grab your hand. “It’s nothing you’re doing. There are people out there who need the Red Hood.” He told you, making circles on your hand with his thumb. You looked down, a frown on your features. 

“I understand.” You nodded. “I’m sorry for overreacting like that. I know the city needs you and it’s your job. I guess I was just being selfish.” You sighed. 

“It’s fine to be selfish every now and then.” Jason’s hand cupped your cheek. “God, am I lucky to have you.” You smiled at him when a flash of the shower made your heart wrench with guilt. You did your best to keep your smile, not wanting Jason to think anything was wrong. 

“I won’t hold you back.” You said, kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are excited because the next chapter is going to be filled with angst and sin, so get ready for your heart strings to be pulled on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Smut Warning!! Lots of sexy and betrayal!

You sighed, cleaning up dishes from the previous night. Jason had decided to go out and patrol around the city just before dark to get a head start. You shook your head, not believing he actually went out when he still had a healing stab wound. 

_ “Don’t worry, it’s just patrolling. I won’t do anything that’s more than I can handle.”  _ He had told you earlier that day. You considered going back to night shifts at work, but Jason didn’t like that because  _ “I’ll miss you when I come back home, though. I want you somewhere that I know is safe.”  _ Shaking your head again, you couldn’t help but to worry. 

The moment from the other night in the shower was still in your head. Had the kiss spurred this sudden attraction to Dick Grayson? You didn’t really know. 

The anxiety and curiosity was gnawing at your mind until you grabbed your jacket and left the apartment. Dick lived on the other side of town, but you decided to walk that distance anyway. Your legs hurt by the time you made it to his apartment, no surprise. Your hand rose to knock on the door, but hesitated. You gulped down your worry and knocked as hard as you could. 

What if he’s out on patrol, too? Well, that thought never crossed your mind. 

To your surprise, Dick answered the door in a matter of heartbeats. He blinked when he saw you, no doubt surprised by your appearance. 

“Hey, (Y/n)? Is everything alright? Did Jay need anything?” He asked, knowing Jason wouldn’t have happily sent you over there on his own accord. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Jason decided to go out on patrol tonight. He assured me there would be no fighting, but you know Jay.” You laughed a little to calm the tension in the air. Dick looked you over, noticing your lounge clothes. 

“Do you want to come in? I’m sure I could make you some coffee or tea.” Dick stepped aside, so you could enter his apartment. 

“Sure. Sorry for barging in like this. It was just getting kinda lonely at my place.” You explained, following Dick to his small kitchen area. 

“I understand that. It gets lonely here sometimes, too.” Dick offered a friendly smile as he started his coffee machine. 

“I thought you had a girlfriend or something.” You laughed, but the way Dick looked at you made it die. 

“You know I don’t have a girlfriend.” Dick took a step forward, seeing that you didn’t move away from him. Did you have the same idea as him? Were you thinking about him, too?

“I can’t get you out of my head.” You said, boldly, looking up to his blue eyes. They stared down at you, boring holes into your whole being. You let out a breath when Dick’s hands cupped your face. He was so close that you could feel him breathing. 

“I guess we have something in common, then.” Dick said, face just inches apart. Your hands slid up his chest, experimentally. 

“This is a terrible idea.” You whispered, looking back up to his face. 

“I agree.” Dick said, but made no move to stop. Your lips met for a slow, long-awaiting kiss. A spark went off and the next thing you knew, you jacket was on the floor and your hands were moving up Dick’s chest. His shirt was the next thing to hit the floor. You broke apart for just a second, which was enough time for Dick to latch onto your neck now. You pushed at his chest, pulling his face up to kiss him again. 

“Don’t leave a mark.” You said against his lips, not wanting evidence that this happened. Dick groaned, hands roaming your body. This wasn’t a dream and he could feel the curve of your body and the softness of your skin. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to leave a mark. Anything to claim you in this instant. He wanted Jason to know that you were choosing him in this moment. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this.” Dick mused, pulling you down on the couch with him. His body hovered over yours, taking in the sight of your almost bare body. He wanted to see all of you. 

“Just kiss me, Dick Grayson.” You breathed, pulling your pants down your legs as Dick took your lips again. This time his tongue begged for entrance, wanting to play with yours. You opened your mouth to him, rolling your hips against his. Dick groaned into the kiss, rotating his hips back. The sweatpants he wore did little to cover his growing arousal. The fact that your legs were wrapped around his waist wasn’t helping either. His hands left your hips to grope your chest, moving under your bra to flick his thumb over your nipple. You gasped, allowing his tongue dominance in your mouth. 

“I want you.” Dick pulled away from your lips, resting his forehead against your own. You were panting, trying to catch your breath. 

“Take me, then.” You whispered, pressing your chest up against his own. He pressed his hardened crotch against yours, so you knew exactly how he felt. If Dick had his way, he would taste you, take his sweet time and slave over your body. He wanted to kiss every part of you and leave hickeys where others could see. But he couldn’t do that right now. This had to be a secret. 

Dick reached down, pulling his cock out of his pants. He leaned back, grabbing a condom from the table and sliding it on. He glanced down at your panties, seeing how tight they were on your body and how much you wanted him. 

“You’re wet right now.” Dick mused, letting his fingers run up and down your clothed heat. Your body shivered and your hips jerked at his feather-light touches. 

“Please.  .  . I can’t take it anymore.” You moaned, spreading your legs more for him. Dick smirked, kissing you once more as he pushed your underwear aside and entered your wet heat. You gasped into the kiss, surprised by how full you felt. Dick was not as thick as Jason, but you felt a different kind of full. Your heart was beating rapidly and your breathing was in disarray. Dick was quick to start moving his hips back and forth. Your mouth fell open at the slick friction. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, moving your hips in time to his thrusts. 

“Fuck, (Y/n).” Dick groaned, gripping onto your waist. You let out a long moan, body shaking in pleasure. 

“Fuck me hard, Dick. God, fuck me.” You begged, back arching as his thrusts grew faster. The apartment echoed the sounds of skin slapping skin and gasping cries for more. Your back arched right when Dick hit a special spot, one that Jason was only able to find. 

“S-Shit, right there!” You said, arms wrapped around his neck. Dick cupped your face as his hips hit yours with such ferocity. He stared into your eyes, seeing tears of pleasure welling up. 

“Look me in the eyes when I make you cum.” Dick grunted, pushing your body farther into the couch cushions. Your mouth hung open in a lost moan as your back arched further. You kept eye contact, face flushed and eyes almost rolling back. The feeling of Dick’s cock slamming into you made you want to cry out in bliss. 

“Y-yes, yes. I’m gonna cum, Dick.” You moaned, body shaking from the pleasure. Dick groaned, trying his hardest to keep eye contact as your walls clenched around him. Your body uncoiled with his last few thrusts, riding out your orgasm as Dick’s hit him. He moaned loudly, leaning back to thrust a few more times before finishing himself off inside you. Dick pulled out once he felt satisfied, pulling the condom off. He took some deep breaths, looking down at your ravaged body, bra disfigured. 

“I love you.” Dick breathed, watching you catch your breath. You shook your head, sitting up and pulling your pants back on. 

“I’m sorry.  .  . I have to go. Jason could be back any minute now.” You murmured, grabbing your coat from the floor and fixing your hair. Dick felt his heart drop. He grabbed your arm before you had a chance to sprint out the door. 

“Leave him, (Y/n). I know you love me, too. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have come over tonight. C’mon, I can make you happy.” Dick was practically begging. You gulped, kissing him one last time. 

“I can’t, Dick. Not right now. I have to go. Please.  .  . don’t tell Jason about this.” You said, pulling away. Dick sighed. So now he had become the mistress. 

“I promise. Be safe out there, ok?” Dick shot a smile at you. You smiled back, rubbing your thumb over his hand. 

“I will. Goodbye, Dick.” You said, leaving his apartment. 

 

You walked down the street, holding your jacket tight against your body as you made your way back to your apartment. A hand reached out and pulled you into an alley, covering your mouth before you had a chance to scream. 

“Calm down.” You recognized the voice and the prominent red mask. He held a finger over his lips. 

“Jay, you scared the shit out of me.” You laughed, hoping he didn’t know where you were coming from. Worry pooled at the bottom of your stomach. 

“Why are you out so late? I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Jason said. Cornering you against the wall, his body practically pressed against yours. 

“I got hungry and wanted to go out from a midnight snack.” You laughed. 

“Seriously? It’s like 1 in the morning.” Jason chuckled. You noticed the blood on his jacket, but you were certain it wasn’t his own. 

“Hunger doesn’t sleep. I was happy the store was still open, so I got some chocolates. How was patrol,  _ Red Hood.”  _ You smirked. 

“I like when you call me that. And it was very successful.” Jason grinned under his mask, but you could tell. 

“Wanna make it a bit more successful?” You asked, fingers trailing down his jacket zipper. “I mean, this alley is awfully quiet.” You mused. Jason growled under his breath, turning you around and pushing you up against the wall. 

“I guess I can entertain a civilian as beautiful as yourself.” Jason whispered in your ear, hands moving up to fondle your breasts. You pressed your rear back against his crotch. 

“Make my night worth while, won’t you?” You murmured, feeling him pull your pants down just enough. 

“You’re already so wet. Have you been playing with yourself?” Jason asked. 

“I was thinking about you the whole time.” You lied, wanting him to take you right there. Anything to cover what you had previously been doing. You felt his erection against your butt, rolling it back. 

“I should just skip the teasing, then, right?” Jason smirked, pressing you against the wall as he entered from behind. You gripped the brick wall, spreading your legs as far as you could. Jason’s head rested on your shoulder as he cupped your breasts with his thrusts. 

“Oh, Jason.  .  . shit, yes.” You moaned, quietly. 

“Let’s not attract attention to ourselves.” He whispered in your ear, teasingly. You loved the feeling of his thick cock pounding into you, but in that moment.  .  . you wished it was Dick pressing you into a wall, consumed by lust. 


	6. Chapter 6

Your feet were propped up on Jason’s lap, glancing at him every few minutes from your book. He started to notice you staring at him and turned his attention onto you instead of the TV. 

“May I help you, Miss?” Jason asked, teasingly. You blinked, not realizing that you had been staring for so long. 

“Oh, sorry. Was I staring?” You asked, sheepishly. 

“Admiring my handsome charm as usually.” Jason snickered, making you hit him with your pillow. “Ow, ow!” He faked sounds of pain. You laughed a little, holding your pillow close to your chest. 

“Hey, Jason?”

“Yeah?” He was trying to fix his hair now. 

“Do you love me?” You asked him. 

“Of course, I do. You already know that.” Jason threw you a handsome grin. 

“I know. I just wanted to make sure.” You smiled. “How much do you love me?” 

“A lot.”

“Like a lot, a lot?” You asked. 

“A lot a lot.” Jason nodded, dismissively. 

“Would you still love me if I killed someone?” You asked, him. Jason couldn’t help laughing loudly when he heard that, making you pout. 

“Darling, I kill people for my job. I think I’d do just fine if you killed someone. For the right reasons, that is.” Jason said, not believing in needless killing and death. 

“What about if I ate all your favorite ice cream?” 

“I would still love you.” 

“If I ripped your leather jacket?”

“There would be punishment, but I would still love you just as much. Why are you asking all of these questions, suddenly? Is something wrong?” Jason asked, looking concerned. You just smiled and shook your head. 

“Nope. I just wanted to ask. You can never be too sure.” You laughed, guilt plaguing your mind. You had to tell him eventually. Either that or he’d figure it out on his own. And that would be much less pretty. 

 

“Can we talk about something?” Dick had asked you, showing up at your apartment. 

“Look, Dick, I’m sorry, but that night was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened.” You muttered, eyes falling to the floor. 

“(Y/n), please. You wanted me that night. I know you did.” Dick tried to say. “Why can’t you give me a chance?”

“Because there are only two possibilities if I give you a chance. One; it works and we fall in love and it’s beautiful until one of us dies. Two; it fails and I lose you AND Jason. Then I’ll be alone. Number two keeps me from trying.” You explained, opening the door a bit more. Dick sighed, looking into your eyes. 

“Please, I want you. I’d love you more than him.” Dick said. 

“I heard about your last relationship, Dick. Barbara? How after she was crippled, you dumped her.” You brought up. 

“That’s not fair. She was pushing me away. She didn’t want me anymore.” He argued. 

“Even so. What if you don’t actually like me? What if you just want me because Jason has me?” You asked. 

“That’s not true. Can we have an actual discussion about this?” Dick pushed at the door, knowing he was stronger than you. 

“I’m not.  .  . Dick, please.  .  . this is crushing me.” Your eyes fell to the ground. “I can’t stand the thought of being in love with you because I also love Jason. He loves me more than anything and I can’t do this to him. I have to tell him what’s going on.” 

“What? I thought you were completely against him knowing about this.” Dick was shocked, not understanding your change of mind. 

“If he finds out himself, he’ll be in even more pain. I have to be honest.” You sighed. Dick stared at you, not sure if that would work well. 

“He’ll reject you.” Dick tried, wondering if he could persuade you with fear. Your jaw was set and he could see the emotion in your eyes. 

“Then that’s his choice. Please leave, now.” You quickly shut the door. Dick groaned in defeat, put his fist lightly against your apartment door. He unclenched it, deciding it was best if he left. 

 

You paced your apartment, not sure how to tell Jason that you cheated on him. With Dick, especially. Everything was falling apart and you hated yourself for not having any self control. 

“You look like you’re wound up tight.” Jason observed, having come home from a meeting with Roy. You practically jumped out of your skin, turning to face him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, now noticing the anxious look on your face. 

“Jay.  .  . can we talk?” You asked. Jason gulped, scared for what you had to say to him. He sat down on the couch, motioning for you to sit with him. You did just that, sitting sideways to face him. 

“What is it? Are you ok?” Jason asked you, worried. Your mouth was dry, your heart beating hard in your chest as you thought over your words. Ever since Dick had left earlier, you panicked in how you would tell Jason what you needed. 

“I.  .  . I did something really bad, Jay. I hate myself so much right now and I keep thinking about you and-”

“(Y/n), calm down. What did you do? What is it?” Jason cupped your face. You were trying to steady your breathing, tears pricking in the corners of your eyes. 

“Jason, I.  .  . I.  .  .” You stuttered, trying to force the words out. “Jason, I cheated.” 


	7. Jason's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing up this story! I hope ya'll enjoy it. I decided to make two endings for whoever you guys were rooting for.

Both you and Jason had been sitting across from each other for ten minutes now, in complete silence. Jason kept running his hands over his face and through his hair. You sat there, stomach churching in discomfort as nothing was said. You would prefer him to scream at you than be silent. 

“It was Dick, wasn’t it?” Jason finally spoke, his voice low. You gulped, slowly nodding your head. Jason’s knuckles were turning white from how hard he had them held together. 

“How many times?” Jason looked up at you, eyes red from unshed tears. 

“Only once.” Your voice was almost inaudible. “I hated myself right afterwards, Jason. This has been eating me alive.” 

“And how do you think I feel right now?!” Jason snapped, hitting the lamp on the table and it shattered on the floor, making you flinch. 

“I know, I know and I’m sorry. Jason, I love you more than anything and I wish that never happened.” You stood up, trying to reason. Jason shook his head, pacing around the room. “Jason, please.” You tried to follow, but winced when you stepped on the shattered ceramic. 

“Why? If you love me as much as you say, then why did you sleep with someone else? Especially,  _ him.” _ Jason seethed. You took a deep breath. 

“You.  .  . You were pushing me away the other week. When you just got better from being stabbed. You kept pushing me away and I was worried sick every single night you left.” You started. 

“Oh, please.” Jason scoffed. 

“You asked, I’m answering.” You hissed, catching him off guard. “You wouldn’t talk to me and I felt isolated. That’s when.  .  . Dick would call and ask if I was ok, so I went to his apartment when you left and.  .  .” You trailed off. Jason closed his eyes, taking in the information. 

“So, what did you do? Since you let him fuck you, did you suck him off?” Jason questioned, harshly. 

“No.” You said between gritted teeth. 

“Then what did you do? I want to know.” Jason stepped towards you. 

“We just had sex on his couch, Jason, nothing more! I wanted you when you weren’t there, so I went to someone else who actually was there!” You shouted back, tears in your eyes. 

“Then why aren’t you with him, huh?!” Jason screamed louder than you. 

“Because I fucking love you, Jason!” You screamed back, tears falling down your face. “I fucking love you and it kills me every time you come home with bullet and stab wounds and I have to sew you back up! You could die any night and I feel like I can’t help! You’re so stuck in your own world that you have no clue that I’m constantly alone! You’re gone every night and you sleep all day! I fucking love you, Jason.” Your voice cracked, body shaking. “I just.  .  . he was there and you weren’t.  .  . and I hate myself.” Your body racked in sobs and you covered your face. Jason stood right in front of you, wiping the tears from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around your waist and fell back on the couch. He now noticed the fact that your feet were bleeding. 

“God, I’m sorry.” Jason muttered, getting up to clean up the mess he had made. You shook your head, watching him grab a dustpan. 

“Jason, I’m sorry. It’ll never happen again. I’ll never even talk to him again. I just want this to be ok.” You begged. Jason’s jaw was set, throwing the pieces away. 

“It’s not ok.” Jason said. “You cheated on me with the one person who.  .  .” His hand made a fist. “We’re not ok.” He walked out of the room, leaving you there. 

 

The next few weeks were straight out of hell. You slept on the couch, but every morning when you woke up you were back in the bed and Jason was sleeping on the couch. You made meals and left them for him, but he never touched them. After the first week, he actually started eating the food you made. You rarely spoke to each other and that was killing you. 

Things only got worse when Dick showed up at the apartment one day when Jason was out. 

“Dick, get out.” You said, not about to let him in. 

“(Y/n), it’s been two weeks. What’s going on? Talk to me.” Dick begged, pushing against the door to come in. You moved out of the way, letting him in. You stayed on the opposite side of the room, though. 

“It’s not like I’m a disease.” Dick sighed. 

“Please don’t come near me. Jason’s pissed and not talking to me. And guess who’s fault that is?” You narrowed your eyes. 

“Mine?” Dick scoffed. 

“No, mine. I was an idiot who slept with an even bigger idiot.” You turned to look away when you saw Jason leaning against the door, jaw set. 

“What’s going on? You already slept with my girlfriend, so now what? Do you want my apartment, too? This is considered trespassing.” Jason seethed, arms crossed. 

“Jason.” Dick acknowledged his presence. “We were just talking.” 

“Yeah, well my girlfriend looks pretty uncomfortable right now, so unless you want my gun to your head, leave.” He made it clear. Dick looked at you. 

“Please, leave.” You hugged yourself, backing up in a corner. Dick sighed, looking between Jason, then you. 

“Really? That’s it?” He asked. You nodded your head, feeling your eyes burning with tears again. Dick shook his head, walking past Jason out of the apartment. 

“You better watch your back.” Jason muttered, slamming the door behind him. 

“Jason, he came here by myself. I told him to go away, but he came in anyway. I’m sorry. I’m-” You stopped when Jason came over and pulled you to your feet. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you in for a tight hug. 

“I-I don’t understand.  .  .” You murmured, but wrapped your arms around Jason. 

“I love you, (Y/n).” Jason said into your hair. “I don’t want you anywhere else, but with me. I don’t want Dick anywhere near you. I just want us to be together and go back to normal.” He sighed. 

“Normal.  .  .” You repeated. “How normal?” 

“Normal like eating meals at off times during the day. Normal like sleeping in the same bed. Normal like taking showers together.” Jason said, pulling back to look at you. 

“Normal like letting me clean blood off of you when you get home at night?” You teased, experimentally. Jason smiled. 

“Yeah.  .  . like that.” He leaned down to kiss you. The first kiss after two weeks of silence and regret. It meant something. This kiss meant that you could start again. You could be together. 


	8. Dick's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing up this story! I hope ya'll enjoy it. I decided to make two endings for whoever you guys were rooting for.

Both you and Jason had been sitting across from each other for ten minutes now, in complete silence. Jason kept running his hands over his face and through his hair. You sat there, stomach churching in discomfort as nothing was said. You would prefer him to scream at you than be silent. 

“It was Dick, wasn’t it?” Jason finally spoke, his voice low. You gulped, slowly nodding your head. Jason’s knuckles were turning white from how hard he had them held together. 

“Why?” Jason’s voice was hard as he looked up at you. “Was I not enough for you?” His voice shook. 

“Dick.  .  . he was there when you weren’t.” You told him. “I felt like you were pushing me away. You cared more about revenge than how I might feel if you never came home again.” 

“Oh and you think Dick is any different? Go with him. Date the awesome Dick Grayson. Nightwing.” Jason hissed. “You’ll find yourself back in the same place. He won’t put you first. He’ll put his job first.” He almost yelled. 

“I was vulnerable and you weren’t there! I’m sorry for cheating. I hated myself so much for it. You don’t deserve this.” You took in a sharp breath. 

“No, I fucking don’t. My whole life is a shit fest and this just piles it on.” Jason stood up, pacing the apartment living room. 

“I should leave. Take my stuff and go. Maybe we.  .  . just weren’t meant to.  .  .” You trailed off. Jason looked over at you, tears in his eyes. The gravity of what you said hit him in the chest. He hated you right now, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted you to disappear. Then the image of Dick kissing you came to his mind and the anger was back. 

“Get out.” Jason whispered. You got up from your chair and started gathering your things into a box. You grabbed as much as you could, but knew you’d have to come back for the rest. Jason stood by the door, arms crossed. You stopped in the doorway, looking at your boyfriend with tears in your eyes. 

“I loved you.” You whispered, kissing his cheek. Jason just shook his head, closing the door after you left. There was only one other place you could go. 

 

When Dick saw you on his doorstep, he was happy he decided to go home right after work and not on an extra patrol. You were about to knock on his door again when he caught your attention. 

“Hey, (Y/n).” Dick called from the stairwell. You turned to look at him, tear stains on your face. 

“I.  .  . Jay.  .  . we thought it’d be best.  .  .” You sniffed and took a deep breath. “We thought it’d be best if I left.” Dick unlocked his door and ushered you in. 

“I.  .  . I don’t have anywhere else to go. We.  .  . I think it’s over between us.” You told him, clutching your box of belongings. 

“Is this all you own?” Dick asked in surprise. 

“No. There’s still some stuff left at Jay’s. Mostly my clothes and some other stuff.” You were trying to keep an air of normalcy to yourself. 

“Sit down, please. Do you want coffee? Water? Vodka?” Dick offered as he went into his kitchen. 

“Water would be nice.” You let out a choked laugh. Dick came back with a glass and sat beside you on the couch. 

“I’m sorry.  .  .” Dick said after a couple minutes of silence. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have pressured you before and now.  .  . you’re really sad. Anything you need, I’m here. Please stay here with me.” He reached his hand out and put it on top of yours. You pulled your away, uncomfortably. Dick bit his lip. 

“Sorry.  .  . again.” Dick sighed. 

“I need some time, Dick.” You breathed. “My boyfriend just broke up with me. Can you just.  .  . give me some time before we.  .  . test this out?” You motioned in between the two of you. 

“Ok. I can do that. Say the word and I’m here for you.” Dick reassured. You rested your head on his shoulder, taking in another shaky breath. 

 

Living with Dick was something to get used to. He was always around for you. Staying up to talk at night. Cooking meals. He even went to Jason’s place when he was out to pick up the rest of your stuff. A month into the arrangement you promised to cook dinner for a change. 

You were content in making a typical meal of meatloaf, potatoes and corn. Dick came in through the door right when you were setting up the table. You were wearing his “World’s Okayest Chef” apron as you served the food. 

“Hey there, Officer Grayson.” You smiled when he set his motorcycle helmet down. 

“Hey there, World’s Okayest Chef.” He returned the humor, making you smile. Dick took a seat at the small table, looking at the food you had made. 

“I hope you like it.” You grinned as Dick dug into the food. 

“Mother’s recipe?” He asked, teasingly. 

“No.” You grabbed a forkful of potatoes. “It was the recipe of my friend’s grandmother. She let me borrow it when I was like 14. I returned it, but copied it.” You explained. Dick smiled at your story. 

“It’s delicious. Thank you to your friend’s grandma.” He leaned over and pecked your lips. You both froze for a moment. “(Y/n), I-” You cut him off with a returned kiss. Dick was surprised, to say the least, but kissed you back. When you pulled back, your cheeks were flushed and Dick’s eyes were half-lidded. 

“I think I love you.” Dick admitted. 

“I think I’m willing to love you, too.” You smiled a little. Dick kissed you again, pure joy surging through his veins. He finally got the chance to be with you. And he was going to love every moment of it. 


End file.
